נעול בחדר ההלבשה עם ג'יני וויזלי
by thekingoftheworld
Summary: מה קורה כאשר ג'יני וויזלי והארי פוטר ננעלים בחדר ההלבשה של קבוצת הקווידיץ' ללא שרביטים?OneShot חמוד... תהנו!


_בעיקרון זה פיק קצר לתחרות סיפורים רומנטיים בקהילת הארי פוטר של __MSN..._

_אבל תהנו_

_**נעול עם ג**__**יני וויזלי בחדר ההלבשה**_

הארי ניכנס לחדר ההלבשה, רטוב ומזיע. קבוצת הקווידיץ' של בית גריפינדור בידיוק סיימה את האימון המסכם שלהם למשחק נגד סלית'רין. הוא הוריד את חולצתו ואת מכנסיו הרטובים וחיפש אחרי בגדיו היבשים. הוא בידיוק מצא אותם כאשר הדלת של חדר ההלבשה ניפתחה בחוזקה.

"פיבס אני אהרוג אותך, כשאני אחזור לחדר המועדון ואמצע את השרביט שלי אני אפוצץ לך את ה-"

"ג'יני!"

ג'יני קפצה בבהלה והביטה בהארי המסמיק, הדלת מאחוריה נסגרה בטריקה. "סליחה הארי, לא התכוונתי להתפרץ ככה כשאתה מתלבש." אמרה ג'יני והסמיקה. הארי לבש את בגדיו במהירות והביט בה. "זה בסדר," הוא מלמל, "לא משהו שאני אמות בגללו." ג'יני חייכה והתיישבה ליד הארי על אחד הספסלים.

"מה היה הקטע עם פיבס?" שאל הארי.

"יצאתי מחדר המועדון לנשום קצת אוויר, לא לקחתי איתי את השרביט ופיבס ניצל את זה וכמעט הרביץ לי עם מטריה."

"למה יצאת?" שאל הארי בסתמיות בזמן ששרך את השרוכים של נעלי הספורט שלו.

"נפרדתי מדין ולא היה לי כח לראות אותו בחדר המועדון." אמרה ג'יני גם בסתמיות, כאילו לא איכפת לה. הלב של הארי החל לפעום מהר יותר, כאילו בשביל לומר לו שעכשיו הגיע תורו. "טוב, אז אה- שנזוז?" הוא שאל, מפני שלא ידע מה לומר.

"כן בוא נלך." הסכימה ג'יני. השניים קמו והתקדמו לכיוון הדלת, הארי הושיט את ידו לכיוון הידית של הדלת וניסה לפתוח אותה – הדלת לא ניפתחה. "מה הבעיה?" שאלה ג'יני.

"לא יודע- הדלת לא נפתחת." ענה הארי ושלח את ידו לכיסו בגישוש אחר השרביט שלו. "אני לא מאמין!"

"מה?"

"השרביט שלי!" אמר הארי בכעס. "כניראה שכחתי אותו במגרש!"

"אוי," אמרה ג'יני בחשש, "אז איך נצא מפה?"

הארי לא ענה ובמקום זה החל לבעוט בדלת, אך לשווא. ג'יני הביטה בהארי הבועט בדלת. "הארי, עזוב." אמרה. "אני בטוחה שרון או מישהו אחר מהקבוצה ישים לב שלא חזרת מהאימון ויבוא לבדוק."

"טוב, בואי נקווה." אמר הארי והפסיק לבעוט בדלת. "רוצה שנשב ביינתיים?" ג'יני הנהנה. הם התיישבו אחד ליד השני על אחד הספסלים.

"אז מה קרה עם דין?" שאל הארי, מנסה להישמע סתמי והרגיש איך הבטן שלו מתהפכת.

"אמ... זה באמת משנה?"

"לא כל כך, אבל אין בידיוק מה לעשות עכשיו נכון? אז למה שלא תספרי לי?"

"טוב באמת שזה לא משהו כזה גדול, זה דין, הוא חושב שאני מאוהבת בך." אמרה ג'יני בשקט והסמיקה מעט. הארי הרגיש כאילו שהוא נימצא בחלום- כאילו הדבר שהיא מספרת לו לא מתרחש באמת- כאילו הוא צופה מהצד על המתרחש. "בכל מקרה," המשיכה ג'יני, "מזמן כבר רציתי להיפרד ממנו, אני לא כל כך אוהבת אותו."

"אה- הא" אמר הארי בקול חלול והמחשבות החלו לרוץ במוחו.

_דין ילד חכם__יכול ליהיות שהסיבה שהוא ניפרד מג__יני היא מפני שהיא אוהבת את הארי באמת_

_מה איכפת לך בכלל__אתה יודע שהיא מחוץ לתחום__היא אחות של רון_

_אוף__למה לעזאזל היא אחות של רון_

_אולי כדי לי לשאול אותה אם הסיבה שדין נפרד ממנה בגללה נכונה_

_לא__היא סתם תצחק__אל תיהיה מטומטם_

_למה בעצם לא לשאול אותה_

_כי זה יכול להדרדר למצב לא טוב אם היא תאמר שהסיבה נכונה_

_אבל מה אם לא איכפת לי מרון_

_"_הסיבה הזאת נכונה?" שאל הארי את ג'יני והביט לתוך עיניה החומות- בהירות. ג'יני הביטה לתוך עיניו של הארי גם כן – ופרצה בצחוק. ליבו של הארי שקע בתוך בטנו, למה הוא היה חייב ליהיות כל כך מטומטם!

"הארי אתה מצחיק!" גיחכה ג'יני. "לרגע הייתי בטוחה שאתה רציני." הארי הסמיק, הוא לא ענה לה ורק חייך.

"אוף, נמאס לי מהלימודים!" אמרה ג'יני בכדי להמשיך את השיחה. "אני רוצה כבר לחזור הביתה בחופש."

"כן, אה." אמר הארי בלי לשים לב לכך שאמר זאת, מחשבותיו עוד המשיכו לרוץ בתוך מוחו.

_היא באמת צחקה__אני לא מאמין_

_נימאס__בגלל שאני פוחד מהתגובה של רון אני לא יהיה עם ג__יני בחיים_

_מי הבטיח שבכלל אני אהיה איתה_

_זה משנה__אוף__למה החיים האלה צריכים ליהיות כלכך מסובכים__לא מספיק רק וולדמורט__עכשיו גם החבר הכי טוב שלי_

_אני יכול למות בכל רגע__אז מה איכפת לי כל כך אם רון יהרוג אותי או וולדמורט_

_דיי אני צריך להפסיק ליהיות מטומטם__לחשוב בהיגיון__להגיע להחלטה_

_נו באמת__מה רון כבר יעשה_

_יפסיק לדבר איתי הכי סביר__לא_

_אבל הוא לא יפסיק לדבר איתי כל החיים שלו__הוא לא יראה אותנו בעין יותר יפה מאשר את דין ואת קורנר__הוא אפילו ניסה לשדך אותנו במסיבת חג המולד_

"וואי, ויש את השלגונים האלה שמחליפים צבע ו-"

"ג'יני," שמע הארי את עצמו אומר, "הייתי רציני, את באמת אוהבת אותי? אני אוהב אותך."

הארי לא הבין איך זה קרה, מה היית תגובתה של ג'יני, הוא אפילו לא הסמיק – אבל הוא התנשק עם ג'יני כאילו אין מחר. כאילו כל רגע העולם הולך להיחרב והם צריכים לנצל את הזמן עליו כמה שיותר. לאחר זמן מה, שנמשך כמו נצח, (והארי לא היה מתנגד שזה יהיה נצח), הם התנתקו, הביטו זה בזו והתחבקו – חיבוק חם ואוהב- חיבוק שהארי היה זקוק לו כל כך- חיבוק שהשכיח ממנו את כל דאגותיו וחששותיו.

"הארי," אמרה ג'יני בבכי- בכי של אושר, "גם אני אוהבת אותך. אני אוהבת אותך מאז שראיתי אותך."

הארי נישק אותה שוב, וכך נימשך הלילה... ג'יני נישקה את הארי והוא אותה, הם התחבקו, ליטפו אחד את השני וגם דיברו- דיברו על כל הדברים שלא היו ברורים להם, דיברו עד שנירדמו מחובקים ביחד על הרצפה הקרירה שהתחממה במהירות מחום גופם.

השמש זרחה על בית ספר הוגוורטס, הארי התעורר, מביט בג'יני, ששערה הג'ינג'י נפול על פניה. הוא הזיז באצבעותיו את שערה, ונישק אותה קלות.

קולות בקעו מחוץ לחדר ההלבשה, קולותיהם של רון והרמיוני. הארי ניסה לקום במהרה ולא להיראות מחובק עם ג'יני על הריצפה של חדר ההלבשה, אבל ג'יני טפסה אותו בעדינות. "תישאר מחובק איתי הארי." היא אמרה ברוגע.

"אבל מה יקרה עכשיו? רון לא ידבר איתי."

"תפסיק לדאוג כל כך! החיים קצרים, צריך לנצל כל רגע בהם, פשוט זרום עם רון, אני מבטיחה לך שאחרי קצת זמן הוא יתרגל אלינו."

"**אלוהומורה**" נישמע קולה של הרמיוני מעבר לדלת, והחדר ניפתח...


End file.
